Chaleur
by Erienna
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la chaleur. ça lui rappelait le soir où son grand frère était mort. Le sang qui avait taché ses vêtements lui avait donné chaud, trop chaud.  Et pourtant, à chaque fois, c'était SA chaleur qui l'aidait à sourire...


_Grand frère, non !_

La petite fille blonde observa avec horreur la scène devant elle. Son frère, son grand frère, celui qu'elle aimait tant et qui la protégeait depuis toujours, était au sol, dans une immense flaque de sang.

C'était impossible. Ils allaient fêter son anniversaire ! C'était un beau soir, une journée qui s'était bien terminée, un jour ordinaire !

Son frère ne pouvait pas mourir ! Pas maintenant !

_Grand frère !_

Une douleur incroyable lui déchira l'abdomen.

Pire que celle qui lui lacérait le cœur.

Elle s'écroula, n'ayant plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes, sous le choc. Bientôt, la même couleur rouge que celle de son frère se répandit sous elle, mais en moindre quantité.

Elle n'aimait pas la chaleur perverse que lui apportait ce liquide. Elle n'aimait pas sa couleur.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de la transpercer de son sabre.

Le visage caché par un vêtement, le regard dur, il la fixait sans émotion.

_Pourquoi ?_

Tout le monde aimait son grand frère. Il était gentil, respecté et aidait toujours son prochain.

Personne ne pouvait le tuer.

_Pourquoi ?_

L'homme se retourna, et, en une seconde, il se retrouva sur un toit.

Il n'avait pas regardé Nozomu.

Comme si son crime ne comptait pas.

_Pourquoi ?_

Tout le monde aimait Nozomu. Tout le monde.

Tout le monde, sauf les Mibu.

_Grand frère, ouvre les yeux. Respire. Rit._

_Grand frère, vit._

Les Mibu ne savaient pas où ils étaient. Ce n'était pas eux.

L'homme se retourna une dernière fois vers elle. La lune l'éclaira, dévoilant une immense blessure dans son dos.

Puis, il disparut.

…

Les gens accoururent.

Elle avait trop chaud. Son sang bouillonnait, et la vie lui échappait.

Elle n'aimait pas cette chaleur fugace, sale et dérangeante.

On la souleva. On se précipita sur Nozomu. On le tâta, on essaya de le réveiller.

_Grand frère._

_Grand frère, je t'en supplie. _

On devait fêter son anniversaire ! Ils devaient passer une soirée rien que tout les deux ! Une soirée merveilleuse !

On l'éloigna. Des cris résonnaient, et la petite fille ne se rendit pas compte que c'était les siens.

_GRAND FRÈRE !_

- Grand frère, ne m'abandonne pas…Ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie…

La jeune blonde ouvrit les yeux, et ne vit rien. Seulement du noir.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et la chaleur de son corps lui parut évidente.

Elle ne voulait pas revoir la scène.

- Non…Non, je ne veux pas revivre ça…je vous en supplie, grand frère…

Un rai de lumière à sa droite lui indiqua qu'elle s'était réveillée. Et le bras masculin entourant sa taille n'appartenait pas à Kyoshiro.

Elle avait chaud. Trop chaud.

Comme quand le sang avait collé à son Yukata.

Yuya écarta les couvertures d'un geste sec, paniquée.

La chaleur. La chaleur de son sang, la chaleur des bras de son frère, la chaleur de son corps effrayé.

Elle devait sortir. Il fallait qu'elle aille dehors, qu'elle s'échappe.

Fuir. Toujours plus loin.

Le bras à sa taille se resserra un peu, et l'homme dans le lit bougea. La blonde, quand à elle, se figea.

Lentement, aussi lentement qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle relâcha la pression, et à peine le bras enlevée, elle avait disparu.

Le jour venait de se lever, diffusant une lumière faible dans la maisonnée.

En tremblant, les yeux écarquillés, elle se dirigea vers le jardin.

Là, il y avait de la lumière. Là, le froid du matin remplaçaient la chaleur. Là, le bleu et le vert dominaient, loin du rouge effrayant.

Elle tomba dans l'herbe, respirant le parfum des fleurs.

Un cauchemar.

Un simple cauchemar.

Un cauchemar réel, horrible, traumatisant.

- Nozomu.

Un nom chuchoté, mais qui révélait bien des choses. Elle s'accrocha à l'herbe, les larmes inondant son visage.

- Grand frère Nozomu !

Nom hurlé. Un cri désespérant, puissant.

Elle le répéta, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.

Jusqu'à en vomir.

Puis, elle s'étala finalement de tout son long, le regard vague. Ses lèvres mimaient le nom tant aimé, mais aucun son ne sortait.

Une poigne douce la releva. _Il _l'installa sur ses genoux, arrangea ses cheveux (blonds, la couleur préférée de Nozomu, qu'elle portait avec fierté), essuya ses larmes et la berça, le nez dans sa nuque.

_Il_ attendit.

Elle avait chaud, maintenant. Mais elle aimait la chaleur de _ses _bras. C'était doux.

Elle n'aimait pas le rouge. Et _lui, il _en portait tout le temps, avant.

Elle le lui avait dit. _Il _avait compris. Maintenant, il portait d'autres couleurs, qui lui allaient très bien.

- Yuya.

Son nom, à elle.

Personne ne le lui avait chuchoté comme ça depuis longtemps.

Personne, à part _lui. _Et elle aimait ça.

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi ? Ses lèvres, ses doigts et ses pieds étaient bleutés.

_Il _l'a serra encore plus fort, mais toujours de manière douce. Protectrice.

Elle aimait cette chaleur. Elle était différente. Elle l'apaisait.

Et _lui, il _en profitait pour la réchauffer dans des endroits beaucoup plus intimes…

- C'est fini, Yuya. C'est fini.

- Non. Ça n'en finira jamais. Tant que je ne reverrai pas Nozomu, ça n'en finira pas.

Un oiseau s'envola. L'homme leva la tête vers le ciel, posant son menton sur la tête de sa campagne.

- Je sais.

- Grand frère ne devait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas. Il…

- Yuya, il faut avancer. Si tu ressasses, tu tomberas, et tu ne remonteras pas.

Elle ne répondit rien.

Mourir.

Elle rejoindrait son frère…

- Si tu meurs, je serais tout seul.

Elle se figea, stupéfaite.

_Il _venait d'admettre qu'il l'aimait. D'habitude, _il_ squattait, passait du temps avec elle, puis sans allait quelques jours, sans un mot. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cet homme pouvait l'aimer…

À son tour, ses petits bras se nouèrent autour de la taille de son homme, et elle inspira son odeur.

Elle aimait sa chaleur. Quand ils se couchaient, quand ils se disputaient, quand ils faisaient l'amour (Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cet homme pour la combler autant ?), quand il la faisait rire…il y avait toujours cette chaleur douce qui régnait autour d'elle. Cette espèce de cocon qui la protégeait de tout, et de rien.

« _Je suis content que tu ai réussi à dompter l'indomptable_, lui avait dit un jour Akari. _C'est dingue comme il tourne autour de toi ! »_

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Yuya se calmant peu à peu.

_Grand frère, si tu meurs, je serais toute seule !_

_Yuya, tu n'es plus toute seule. Tes amis veillent sur toi, ainsi que Kyô aux yeux de Démon. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Yuya. Tu n'es plus toute seule._

Il y avait une autre chaleur.

Une chaleur qui régnait dans son ventre, qui la rendait heureuse, une chaleur toute nouvelle pour elle. Une chaleur vive, éclatante, _vivante_.

- Luciole…

Un chuchotis, audible dans le silence du matin.

- Luciole, je suis enceinte…

Pour toute réponse, les bras de Luciole la serrèrent encore plus. Il la soutiendrait. Il n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

« _Hé, Yuya, _avait plaisanté Yuan, un bras sur ses épaule, _si jamais vous avez un mioche, donne-lui mon prénom, d'accord ?_

_Yuyun, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton bras sur Yuya ?_

… _LUCIOLE MIBU, ÉTEINT-MOI CES FLAMMES TOUT DE SUITE ! »_

_- _C'est pas étonnant.

Elle rit, se rappelant de leurs superbes parties de jambes en l'air.

Non, désormais, Yuya n'était plus toute seule.


End file.
